Sleeping Prince (Obsession II)
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Hal paling sulit bagi Naruto ialah menghadapi gadis remaja. Di usianya yang sudah dewasa sangat tidak pantas berhubungan dengan gadis yang baru menduduki bangku SMA. Namun apa mau di kata, semua ini permainan takdir. Sakura terobsesi kepada Naruto, sedangkan jauh di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam Naruto menyimpan perasaan untuk Sakura./OOC/AU/Typos/Warning/My first theme lolicon.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : T. Genre : Romance & A little bit humor. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstream theme. First lolicon :"v

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

 _ **Sleeping Prince (Obsession II)**_

* * *

Dahi nya berkerut tebal melihat sejak tadi sang adik tak henti mengulum senyum sendiri, bahkan pipi mulusnya tampak merona. Apa yang membuatnya sebahagia itu di pagi ini? Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam batin, dan sesekali gadis manis itu menatapnya dari seberang sana. Dia aneh sekali, membuat Naruto agak risih karenanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, menjelaskan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto segera beranjak setelah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya, melihat sang kakak pirang hendak pergi Sakura dengan cepat meninggalkan meja. "Paman dan Bibi, aku berangkat dulu ya.." Ia berpamit dengan sopan.

"T-tunggu..." Kazshi memutar kepala mengikuti kemana Sakura pergi. "Hari ini aku berangkat sekolah bersama Onii-chan." Lelaki setengah baya itu sontak termangu mendengarnya, karena biasanya sang putri berangkat sekolah selalu bersamanya. Baru 1 minggu Naruto menetap di sini sifat manjanya mulai berkurang.

"Sayang, apa kau yakin?" Gadis remaja itu berhenti sesaat, lalu menoleh ke belakang— menatap sang Ayah dengan mata membara. Naruto yang acuh terus melangkah duluan meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Nee, tentu saja." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah mata, lantas bergegas menyusul Naruto di depannya. "Aku berangkat, jaa.." Mebuki tersenyum geli. Sungguh, gadis kecilnya itu ceria sekali. Dia seperti itu setelah sosok Naruto hadir di keluarga kecil mereka. Lelaki muda itu putra bungsu dari sahabat masa kecilnya dulu, menumpang sesaat di rumah ini menjelang dapat tempat tinggal. Naruto di sini untuk melanjutkan kuliah Study S2 nya.

"Sayang, sepertinya ada yang aneh dari Sakura-chan.."

Mebuki menoleh. "Aneh bagaimana?" Baginya tidak ada yang aneh, dia tetaplah Sakura Haruno. Putri kecil mereka yang baru duduk di bangku SMA. Kizashi menggaruk kepala, tampak enggan melanjutkan. Mebuki menumpuk piring kotor bekas mereka sarapan. "Aku malah bahagia kalau Sakura-chan menyukai Naruto-kun, setidaknya kita sudah mengenal dengan baik keluarganya." Kushina Namikaze, nama sahabat kecilnya dulu. Hanya saja sekarang mereka tinggal di kota yang berbeda.

"Emm, kau benar juga.." Kizashi manggut-manggut. Naruto pemuda baik hati, tidak buruk juga bila dipasangkan dengan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau pakai motor.."

Naruto mengurungkan niat hendak mengenakan helm. "Lalu?" Ia menatap heran pada Sakura.

"Pakai itu saja.." _Blue safir_ milik Naruto bergerak ke samping, mengikuti telunjuk lentik Sakura mengarah. Kontan, mendapati sepeda pink disana langsung membuat wajah Naruto memucat. Sakura tertawa cekikikan, berfikir akan terlihat romantis bila mereka berangkat sekolah menggunakan sepeda. Seperti drama korea.

Naruto mendengus keras. "Dame!" Ia membuang muka, dan bergegas mengenakan helm. Sakura menunduk sedih mendapat penolakan. Kenapa dia begitu keras kepala? Juga angkuh? "Cepatlah naik, nanti kau terlambat." Perintah ketus tersebut menyadarkan Sakura.

Gadis remaja itu bergegas menaiki motor yang Naruto tumpangi, pundak kokoh empunya menjadi tempatnya untuk berpegang. "Onii-chan, apa kau tahu kisah putri tidur?"

Motor sport tersebut menyala. "Hm, Snow White?"

"Ahh, benar sekali." Sakura memeluk pinggang Naruto, merapatkan tubuh mungilnya dipunggung lebar sang kakak. Pria itu berdesis ketika merasakan sepasang benda bulat milik kaum hawa terdesak di punggungnya. Dia seperti sengaja melalukan itu. "Nee, aku ingin menjadi seperti Snow White.." Ia menyandarkan kepala.

"Alasannya?"

Sakura tersenyum, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Karena aku juga ingin dicium oleh pangeran." Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. Dia berimajinasi lagi. "Nii-chan maumelakukannya untukku?" Ia tersipu malu ketika meminta hal tersebut. langsung _To the point_.

"Tidak mau." Sakura menggembungkan pipi. Lagi-lagi mendapat penolakan. "Itu sangat merepotkan tahu.." Naruto tersenyum geli, sadar dengan sikapnya yang kelewat ketus.

"Pelit." Sakura mencibir. Naruto membelokan motor melewati jalan menuju sekolah Sakura. Setelah mengantar Sakura ia akan terus ke kampus. "Onii-chan, nanti jemput aku ya."

"Baiklah." Jawab pemuda itu singkat, namun sudah sangat cukup membuat Sakura bahagia mendengarnya. Apa yang ia lakukan untuk Sakura tak sebanding dengan apa yang telah keluarga Haruno lakukan padanya. Naruto sadar diri banyak berhutang budi kepada mereka, untuk itu ia akan melalukan yang seharusnya dilakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis manis itu terpaku melihat setangkai mawar merah tersodor di depan wajahnya. Si penyodor tersenyum simpul, menatapnya dengan sorot yang begitu tulus. Dia tulus melalukannya. "Senpai.." Panggil sang gadis, sedikit shock dibuatnya. Para wanita yang tengah berkumpul di kelas pada menjerit histeris, kadang berlari kesana dan kemari. Sakura yang di tembak mereka yang heboh tak tentu arah.

"Mau 'kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Dengan nada lembutnya pria berdandan emo itu menyatakan perasaan. Ia tahu sudah lama Sakura menyukainya, dan barulah saat ini ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk merespons perasaan tulus dari gadis remaja itu.

Sakura menggigit bibir, merasa tak nyaman dengan situasi ini. "G-gomene.." Sontak, para siswi yang mendengar ucapan tersebut shock seketika. Pangeran sekolah di tolak. "Terlalu lama aku menunggu, sekarang kau sudah terlambat Senpai." Dan barulah Sasuke sadari, selama ini ia terlalu dingin kepada Sakura.

"Cih, dasar bodoh." Ino Yamanaka merutuk kebodohan sang sahabat. Entah bagaimana dia bisa sebodoh itu menolak pernyataan cinta dari idolah sekolah. Si bodoh itu melepaskan kesempatan emas ini, bahkan jika bisa Ino sudi sekali menggantikan posisinya.

Sasuke terlihat pasrah ketika Sakura mendorong— menjauhkan mawar di tangannya. "Sekarang aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar aku sayang, dia tidak sedingin dirimu." Hanya terkadang Naruto bersikap menyebalkan, namun tak masalah bagi Sakura. "Aku mencintai dia lebih dari perasaan yang dulu pernah aku utarakan kepada Senpai."

Sang Uchiha bangkit. "Begitu ya.." Ia membuang setangkai mawar miliknya ke lantai, lalu mencoba tersenyum. "Maaf, waktumu jadi terbuang sia-sia karena aku." Mengabaikan beberapa wanita yang sedang memperbutkan bunga miliknya tadi, Sasuke pun meninggalkan kelas Sakura dengan rasa penyesalan. Menyesal karena dulu tak pernah peka. Sakura menundukan kepala karena tidak tega memperlakukan Sasuke seperti tadi. Dia pasti malu sekali.

"Kyaaa, ini milikku."

Karin langsung melompat cepat, dan merebut bunga dari tanga Ino. "Sekarang ini menjadi milikku." Ia berlari mengitari meja, menyelamatkan bunga mawar di tangannya dari serbuan para wanita.

Sakura mengembuskan nafas, kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk. Sudah lama ia menantikan moment saat ini, dimana Sasuke menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, karena tak kunjung mendapat respons membuat hatinya berpaling dan mencari seseorang yang benar-benar bisa digapai.

"Sakura.."

Si gadis sontak tersadar begitu mendapat panggilan dari seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas. "Nani?" Ia menyahut panggilan dari Kiba.

"Ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

Seorang lelaki pirang langsung melongokan kepalanya ke dalam kelas, Kiba terkejut karenanya. "Jidat baka, ayo pulang."

"..."

Mendadak kelas hening. Siswi yang memperebutkan mawar merah berhenti riuh seketika, mereka terperangah melihat sosok Naruto di luar sana.

 **Srekkk**

Sakura berlari meninggalkan bangku. "Onii-chan..." Pekiknya girang seraya merentangkan kedua tangan, lalu memeluk tubuh tinggi Naruto setibanya ia di sana. Karin dan Ino yang paling heboh kali ini bungkam tanpa sepatah katapun, menyadari penyebab yang membuat Sakura berpaling dari Sasuke. Karena yang mereka tahu kakak Sakura bernama Sasori dan rambutnya merah, sedangkan lelaki pirang di sana bukanlah Sasori.

Pelukannya terlalu erat, sampai membuat Naruto sesak menerima pelukan tersebut. "Sakura, jangan seperti ini." Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura, dan sesekali tersenyum kaku sembari mengedarkan pandangan disekitar.

"Nee, kenapa jangan?" Sakura menadah, menatap Naruto dengan mata bulat miliknya. "Onii-chan tidak suka?" Bibir mungilnya mengerucut, melihatnya Naruto jadi ingin melumat daging basah itu.

"Malu tahu, orang-orang melihat kita." Dan benar saja, saat ini belasan pasang mata tak lepas dari mengamati mereka. Khususnya para wanita, tatapan mereka membuat Naruto risih. Seolah dirinya adalah seekoar Rusa dan mereka segerombolan Singa yang ingin memangsanya. Tatapan macam apa itu?

Dengan berat hati Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berdiri manis dihadapannya. "Nii-chan, kita pulang sekarang." Sebelum pergi Sakura kembali memasuki kelas untuk mengambil tas. "Teman-teman, aku duluan ya. Jaa.." Ia melambaikan tangan, dan mendapat balasan letih dari Ino.

"Siapa nama laki-laki pirang tadi?" Karin mengangkat bahu. "Aku harus tahu.." Ino melesat, menyadari kepergian sang teman Karin segera menyusulnya dibelakang. Niat kedua gadis itu ingin mencegat Naruto untuk mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Senpai tunggu!" Ino dan Karin saling dorong-mendorong.

Panggilan dari belakang mereka sukses menghentikan langkah Naruto, Sakura ikut berhenti. "Mereka kenapa?" Naruto menyerngit heran melihat kedua gadis seusia dengan Sakura sedang berdesak-desakan di sana.

Sakura mendengus keras. "Apa-apaan mereka." Ia tahu niat mereka, karena itu telah diputuskan ia akan membawa Naruto lari untuk diselamatkan dari serbuan Karin dan Ino.

Mereka sangat agresif bila menghadapi lelaki tampan dan sexy, Sakura tidak rela seumur hidup sang Nii-chan menjadi bahan rebutan. Naruto hanya miliknya seorang.

"Lari!"

"E—eehh.." Tangan Naruto di tarik, kemudian Sakura membawanya berlari. "Sakura, kau kenapa?" Ia bertanya disela mengikuti tuntunan gadis merah muda itu, dan mereka yang tertinggal dibelakang memprotes tak terima melihatnya di bawa lari.

"Jidat, awas kau!" Ino mengancam.

"Oppai rata, kau curang." Karin menunjuk Sakura dengan mata berapi-api.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas. "Jadi dia.." Gumamnya pelan, kemudian melenggang meninggalkan koridor. Pemuda itu melangkah santai sembari memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku. Selera Sakura tinggi juga, dia bahkan bisa mendapatkan sosok yang lebih istimewa darinya. "Sudah terlambat." Ia tersenyum datar, merutuk dalam hati mengenai kebodohannya sendiri.

Jantung Naruto bertalu-talu ketika mendapat genggaman erat di tangannya, sama halnya dengan yang Sakura alami saat ini. Menarik nafas, kemudian Naruto menggantikan posisi mereka. Kini bergantian ia menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan membawanya berlari bersama. Sang gadis menatapnya dari samping, dibalas dengan segaris senyum olehnya.

Sakura terpaku. "Naruto-Niichan..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mebuki mengecup kening lebar Sakura. "Jangan mengganggu Naruto-Niichan ya, kasihan dia pasti lelah karena terus kau ganggu." Ia terkekeh mendengar pesannya sendiri. Mereka pergi tidak akan lama, hanya 2 hari untuk menyelesaikan proyek Kizashi di luar kota.

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Ibu..." Wanita itu tertawa.

"Naruto-kun belum kembali.." Kizashi menatap alorji yang melingkari pergelangan kokohnya. 1 jam setengah sudah Naruto keluar mencari tempat tinggal, sampai saat ini dia belum kembali. Salahkan saja Bossnya, secara mendadak dia menyuruhnya berangkat sore ini juga karena kalau besok tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan.

"Kalau menunggu Naruto-san pasti lama." Sasori tahu tidak mudah mencari tempat tinggal yang sesuai selera. "Kalian berangkatlah sekarang daripada nanti ketinggalan pesawat." Ia mengingatkan, takut jikalau ketinggalan pesawat yang mengakibatkan kegagalan proyek. "Sakura, kau di rumah saja, biar aku sendiri yang mengantar Ayah dan Ibu." Sang adik menangguk patuh.

Mebuki membelai rambut soft pink milik Sakura. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, dan selalu ingat pesan Ibu." Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Anak pintar." Mebuki menepuk pelan pucuk kepala sang putri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia membalik badan, menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan. Diam selama beberapa detik, tak lama kemudian dia berbalik lagi. Seperti itu seterusnya sampai jenuh, dan ia pun bangun sembari menggembungkan pipi. Gadis itu bersedekap, merasa bosan karena tidak bisa tidur. Sudah jam 11.30 PM, tapi matanya tak kunjung terkatup bila tidak dipaksa.

"Emm, kira-kira Onii-chan sudah tidur apa belum ya?"

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar, entah kepada siapa bertanya. Bibir mungilnya mengulas segaris senyum lebar ketika mendapat ide. Ia terkikik, lalu bergegas— melompat turun meninggalkan ranjang.

 **Cklek..**

Kepala merah muda menyembul dibalik pintu. "Onii-chan~" Panggil si gadis kepada orang di dalam sana, hal yang membuatnya tersenyum girang ketika mendapati sang kakak merah sedang terlelap di ranjang _king size_. Dia tidur dengan telinga bersumbat _Headset_.

Setelah memastikan Sasori benar-benar tidur Sakura melanjutkan aksinya, ingin ke kamar Naruto dan tidur di sana. Tidak sampai pagi pun tak apa, selagi kedua orang tuanya berada di luar kota.

"Tapi aku ingin fokus dengan kuliah.." Naruto menolak pernyataan seorang gadis dari seberang panggilan video. "Maafkan aku, Naori." Ia merasa bersalah kepada si gadis Uchiha, namun tak punya pilihan lain selain pasrah. Kedatangannya ke Konoha untuk menyelesaikan Study S2, bukan untuk mencari jodoh.

Gadis Uchiha disana tampak kecewa usai mendapat penolakan. Berminggu-minggu ia melatih diri untuk menyatakan cinta, berniat ingin menyatakan secara langsung tapi nyatanya tidak mempunyai keberanian. Karena menyatakan cinta melalui ponsel membuat setengah dari perjuangannya sia-sia, setengahnya lagi sia-sia karena mendapat penolakan. Rupanya tak mudah mendapatkan seseorang yang disukai.

"Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf kepadamu.."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah." Ia salah karena selama ini bersikap terlalu baik kepada Naori, seakan menyukai gadis cantik dan sexy itu. Tak seharusnya ia menolak cinta Naori, jika tidak sebaiknya ia tak pernah bersikap begitu ramah terhadapnya. Naruto sangat menyesalinya, mendapat penolakan pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Gadis diseberang sana turut tersenyum. "Naruto, apa setelah ini kau akan menjauhiku?" Karena jika memang seperti itu maka ia akan terima, Naori tidak ingin memaksa.

"Baka, tentu saja tidak. Mana bisa aku memusuhimu cuma gara-gara masalah sepele.." Naruto tertawa geli.

Wanita kelewat cantik itu mengulas senyum tipis. "Terimakasih Na—"

"Nee, siapa itu!?"

Naruto menutup layar ponselnya dengan segera menggunakan tangan. "H-hey, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku!?" Ia shock mendapati Sakura berada di kamarnya, apalagi tengah malam begini.

Sakura mendengu keras, menampakan raut kesalnya kepada Naruto. "Nii-chan bicara dengan siapa?" Naruto gelagapan, bingung mau menjawab apa. Jika jujur Sakura pasti akan marah nanti. "Coba kulihat." Dengan cepat Naruto menimpa ponsel miliknya di bawah bantal. "Ehh." Sakura _speechless_.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Ujar lelaki muda itu ketus. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak ingin beradu argument dengan si gadis manis itu.

Sakura duduk tanpa izin, bahkan dengan lancang memeluk Naruto dan menyandarkan kepala di dada bidangnya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur." Ia menggerunum, merasa nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini. Wangi _maskulin_ seperti sedang menggodanya.

Naruto kaku. "Emm, bisa mati aku kalau Sasori-san melihat ini." Tuturannya tak mendapat respons. Gadis itu hanya memejamkan mata, enggan menyaut perkataanya. Dia tenang sekali.

"Nii-chan, boleh aku tidur bersamamu disini."

Pria itu melotot. "Ek."

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Nee, ini 'kan juga kamarku." Naruto kalah telak dibuatnya. "Tidak sampai pagi kok." Sedikit bernafas lega setelah mendengarnya Ia selamat. "Jam 4 dini aku pindah kamar." Naruto langsung tersedak ludah, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia _Speechless_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarori tampak heran hanya mendapati Sakura seorang, bukan 'kah biasanya Naruto bangun pagi pagi sekali. Berhubung hari ini masuk kuliah sore, mungkin dia ingin bangun lebih siang. Melelahkan menjalani hidup sebagai anak teladan.

 **Srekk!**

Sasori berdiri. "Jika Naruto-san sudah bangun jangan lupa siapkan sarapan untuknya.." Sakura menangguk sembari mengunyah roti di tangannya. "Baiklah, aku berangkat." Ia meraih tas kantor, menjinjingnya lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan dapur. Sakura tak memutar kepala, hanya fokus pada sarapan.

Kedua mata sipit itu terbuka, dan empunya memaksan diri agar tak memejamkan mata lagi. Dia bahkan sampai mengangkat paksa kening untuk mempertahankan kelopaknya yang berat, namun usahanya gagal. Terlalu berat hingga ia tak sanggup lagi menahan kantuk.

Gara-gara kehadiran Sakura semalam membuat tidur Naruto terganggu, atau bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali sampai tepat pada jam yang sudah di tentukan.

Mati-matian Naruto menahan diri, jika sampai terlelap entah apa yang terjadi. Bisa saja 1 minggu kemudian Sakura menuntutnya, meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Bayi dalam kandungannya. Gadis itu masih terlalu kecil, namun dia pandai membuat suhu tubuh sang putra Namikaze memanas.

Naruto rela bergadang semalaman agar tak melakukan hal yang tidak di inginkan. Sakura gadis yang berbahaya, terutama dari segi fisik yang mampu membuat tubuh Naruto kaku serta berkeringat dingin. Sejujurnya, ia begitu mengagumi paras manis gadis merah muda itu. Dia nekat, pemaksa, suka menggoda dan senang berlaku lancang. Seperti saat ini.

"Khikhikhi..." Gadis itu terkikik, sesekali ia memainkan ujung hidung Naruto menggunakan ujung telunjuk. Dia tidur nyenyak sekali, bibir terbuka kecil itu menambah kesan lucu dalam alam tak sadarnya.

Naruto terkejut, hendak membuka mata namun urung dan kembali terpejam. Sakura sempat kaget, takut jikalau lelaki itu terbangun karena ulahnya, dan ternyata tidak. Ia memanyunkan bibir saat melihat bibir eksotis itu tak lagi terbuka, kini terkatup rapat tanpa celah.

Sakura bergeser, menaikan kedua kaki jenjang miliknya ke atas ranjang. "Nii-chan..." Sekali panggilan tak ada respons. "Onii-chan ayo bangun, sudah siang loh." Ia melirik jam di digital, dan melihat angka 8.44 AM disana. "Naruto-Niichan!" Panggilan ketiga juga mendapat acuhan, hanya terdengar racaun tidak jelas.

Lelaki pirang itu tidur nyenyak sekali, tidak mudah dibangunkan seperti putri tidur.

"Eh." Sakura terpaku. "Putri tidur?" Ia memiringkan kepala, dan berfikir sejenak dengan mata ngerjap berulang kali. Sesaat kemudian ia menatap lekat Naruto di bawahnya, entah kenapa pipinya memerah seperti kepiting matang. "Putri tidur..."

Jika seorang putri tidur bisa dibangunkan apabila mendapat sebuah ciuman dari seorang pangeran, lalu kenapa sang pangeran juga tidak begitu? Sakura akan merubah takdir, menukar posisi sang putri bersama pangeran. Mungkin pangeran pirangnya itu baru membuka mata setelah mendapat ciuman darinya.

"Pangeran tidur." Gadis manis itu tersenyum lebar. "Nee.." Ia terkikik, lalu menunduk— mendekati wajah polos Naruto. Dia akan terlihat polos seperi Bayi jika sedang tidur, Sakura amat menyukainya. Naruto mampu memalingkan perhatiannya dari sang idola sekolah, masa bodoh bila Ino dan Karin memperbutkan sang Uchiha selama Naruto miliknya.

Sakura jatuh cinta sungguhan di usianya yang ke 16 tahun, rasa suci tersebut ditujukan untuk pria dewasa berusia 23 tahun. Bagi Sakura tidak masalah selama jarak usia mereka hanya terpaut 7 tahun.

Toh, Naruto tidak terlihat seperti o'om o'om mesum, wajahnya masih terlihat muda seperti murid SMA. Jika bilang dia berusia 19 tahun orang asing pasti akan percaya, seperti kedua gadis berisik dan gaduh yang kemarin.

Dalam tidurnya Naruto tampak mengerutkan dahi, terganggu saat tiba-tiba daging kenyal, hangat dan lembab menempel di bibir keringnya. Daging itu bergerak pelan, menggodanya dengan sapaan _selamat datang kembali_. Ia mengerang, dan menekukan wajah untuk menahan nyeri yang menyerang kepala.

Menyadari sang pangeran membuka mata, Sakura pun lekas melepaskan tuatan bibir mereka. "Onii-chan, sudah bangun?" Naruto menyahut singkat, belum sadar sepenuhnya karena masih mengantuk walau tak sekuat tadi.

Naruto mencoba bangun, setelahnya duduk disebelah Sakura sembari mengucak mata. "Eh!" Ia terhenyak saat menyadari satu hal yang menjanggal. Ada yang terlewatkan. Naruto memutar kepala, dan menatap Sakura disebelahnya dengan mata melotot.

Dengan wajah polos dan tanpa dosa gadis itu tersenyum pada Naruto yang tengah shock berat, terlebih saat ia menyadari bibir ranum milik Sakura terlihat basah. Ia menjilat bibir, dan merasakan permukaan bibirnya juga basah walau tidak terlalu.

"Kkk-kau..." Naruto bahkan kehabisan kata, tidak tahu mau bilang apa. Jatungnya saat ini berdetak keras, seperti ingin lepas dari dalam diri.

 **Deg deg deg...**

Naruto memegang dada, menyentuh tepat pada letak jantungnya berada. "Aa-a-apa yang k-kau lalukan padaku!?" Baru kali ini ia tergagap dihadapan seorang wanita, membuatnya merasa seperti pecundang. Dirinya yang selama ini acuh terhadap kaum hawa kini dibuat mati kutu. Sepertinya Sakura main pelet.

Sang gadis tersipu. "Membangunkan pangeran tidur." Dia terlalu jujur. Naruto yang semakin shock menyentuh bibir, dan merasakan daging kenyak miliknya melembab. Sakura melumatnya tadi, dengan cara itulah ia berhasil membangunkan sang pangeran dari tidur panjangnya.

"K-kau lancang sekali.." Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang mengerjap berulang kali. Naruto gusar lalu mengacak frustasi rambut pirangnya. "Baka!" Gadis itu menggaruk pipi, bersikap seolah tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Ia merasa niatnya baik, cara membangunkan orang tidur dengan ciuman tak pernah dilakukan olehnya kepada siapapun selain Naruto.

"Onii-chan?"

Memejamkan mata kemudian Naruto menghembuskan nafas. "Kemarilah.." Ia meraih tangan Sakura, dan mengajak si gadis duduk lebih dekat dengannya. "Emm, terimakasih sudah membangunkanku." Ia berdehem, merasa canggung dengan siatuasi saat ini. "Dimana Sasori-san?"

Seakan tak memiliki jantung, kini wajah Sakura merah menyeluruh karena posisi mereka. Wajah keduanya dekat. "S-sudah pergi ke kantor." Ia tergagap menyadari jarak mereka memang sangat dekat. Sangking dekatnya Sakura sampai bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto, angin hangat itu menerpa hidungnya.

Kepala Naruto semakin maju, sementara Sakura tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Menanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh si pria. "Kapan kau bisa pintar?" Dahi lebar itu mengerut, tak nyaman mendengar ucapan berupa ejekan. Naruto mendengus, sesaat kemudian menarik tengkuk Sakura dan membenturkan bibir mereka.

 _"Aku jauh lebih bodoh.."_

Naruto mengutuk diri. Ia terpikat dengan keluguan Sakura, dan ada hasrat terpendam di dalam diri yang membuatnya sangat menginginkan sosok Sakura. Sekitar 5 tahun lagi Sakura akan menjadi gadis dewasa, saat itulah ia memiliki wewenang atas diri Sakura.

Rupanya si pirang telah mempunyai dambaan hati, hingga rela menolak pernyataan cinta dari beberapa wanita yang sesusia dengannya.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Paijo Payah, nih ffn Obessionnya tak bikinin untuk km. Kurang greget? Maklum, coz lg ga mood :"v #Maksadiri :3


End file.
